Legendaries decide to grow a binary tree
by Netaro
Summary: Oneshots about 35 of the legendary pokemon. Contest entry for the "Contest Challenge of sorts" on "Legendary Muses" forum. Nothing else to say, read & enjoy.


Zapdos, or how I stopped worrying and started to love giant sky castles.

Entry no.1 for the "Contest of sorts" on "Legendary Muses" forums.

Zapdos.

Genre – General

Rating – T

Word count - 11205 words. Short, but with the "over 600 words rule"

So, let us begin.

Note – Probably a lot of grammatical errors. Note them and report them to me, please. Also, if you like it, what about my other fictions? Read, review, and help me improve!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mornings on my island are always too bright. And that goddamn sun always shines right and square on my face. I need sleep. I need it so much...

But no. Goddamn. That cheery chirping of pidgeys... Annoying... Weren't I so tired, I'd shock them. I'd shock them so well the smell of burnt, crispy flesh would be smelled WAY across these Orange isles...

But I have to get up. A new day, a new dawn, and I can't allow myself any leniency...

No, that's not the reason. Not at all.

I'm just hungry. I have to eat something. My stomach is devoid of anything. Belly won't fill itself.

Strange, isn't it? I'm special. I'm legendary. I'm practically that powerful entity told about in stories and myths.

And my life isn't that different from others. I see, I hear, I hunger, I feel.

Speaking of feelings... I have that lingering feeling in my heart. I first felt it several years ago, way back when that weirdo tried to capture me. I can't name it, as I don't know what it means exactly.

What was his name again...? Lawrence the third? Yes, now I remember it. Lawrence...

I'll have to find him, I must find him, I have to confront these feelings, I have to name them...

Okay, stop musing about yourself and stand up, soldier. Stand up... Do it. Do it...

Oh, you lazy bum, you're hungry but won't stand up, yeah? The world's not that easy... Ok, now...

Uuungh. There. I did it. Now that I'm standing on my feet, I shouldn't feel drowsy. And I don't. Not anymore.

I look at the cave's entrance. A bright new day awaits me. So, off to eat anything I fly.

*****************

What the hell...? No, seriously. I return to my cave. Hungry. So hungry my stomach was literally vacuum empty. Nothing to eat, NOTHING! Waters had no Magicarps, lands were completely devoid of berries. Except these Pecha ones. I hate them. I hate sweet, spicy is my preferred taste. To tell the truth, it's not exactly I hate it, rather I'm allergic to them. Rash and stuff. Also, taste.

But let's put these moot and inane points aside.

So, I return to my cave, to my sweet precious little den. And what I see? A basket. And what I smell? Cheri, Spelon and Tamato berries. I immediately chow them down. I don't care about such petty things like drupes. I don't have time to spit them.

So, after I ate them I noticed that the basked had another thing within.

A note.

"Consider this a sign of a good will.

Will be there tomorrow. At 13.00

I have to talk to you"

Who could it be, I wonder... Him? No, rather not. Not after our trio caused a major economical crush when his 100000000 dollars worth sky castle crash landed. That really was a sight to behold. Epic.

*****************

Tomorrow came. Luckily enough, the sky is cloudy today, or I'd kill somebody. At least I can take the day slower. I won't fly away, I'll wait. And wait. And wait. And wait.

And my clock shows it's only 10.30. Patience. Paaaaatiiiieeeennnnceeee... No, I'll take a trip. Maybe it will make the time pass quicker.

*****************

Oh well, I'm late. 13.46. Wonder if that person, whomever he is has more patience than guts. Seriously, to invade my turf, even with these gifts proved itself to be rather... dangerous, I say. I get angry really easily.

So, I see my place. I land.

And I see that person. It's him. Lawrence III. My heart begins to skip.

He's holding a basket. That nose-biting aroma of very spicy berries fills the air in my cavern.

It's as if the basket was smiling to me, laughing. He, on the other hand...

From the look on his face I could tell he was confused. And scared. At once.

"So, um, hello, well, uhm, so, hmhmh, can, uh, we "

"Spit it out, but later. Now, give me the berries. I'm hungry."

And thus, I began to feast. So tasty, these godly fruits, spicy as Tabasco. When I ate them, I nodded my head to show him he can continue with the speech.

"So, uhm, well "

"I don't like to repeat myself. Spit it OUT!"

"So, ccccccould yyyou fffforgive me...?"

"So you came here to ask me, no, not ask, to BEG me for FORGIVENESS?"

"So, sorry, I'll g-go away. Forget I came, ever, ever, sorry, so sorry"

"How couldn't I forgive you? You know, you tried to capture me, you almost did. I crashed your floating thingamajig. We are even, aren't we?"

"So...?"

"Yes, you are forgiven. Care for a hug?"

He slowly came closer. I used my empathy abilities to scan him for any malicious intentions. He hadn't. I, on the other hand...

Quick voltage drop jabs him on the torso. He is knocked out. No arrhythmia, no flatline, his heart beats as one unconscious guy's should. Damn straight. Precision is, after all, my second name.

*****************

I look at his body. Ropes stretching his body by hands and legs. Another set of ropes to further assure his inability to escape. I can see he is slowly regaining his consciousness.

"Uunnnggghh... Ohhhh... what was that... HEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME"

He still hasn't realized that he can't move.

"Hey, WHAT is THAT. RELEASE ME, NOW!"

Slowpoke.

He rocks in his makeshift bed, where he lays now, completely harmless. He looks like a goddamn baby.

"W-why! What have I done to you, Zappy? I only wanted to say I'm so sorry, what, what happened, what was that, what that meant, what what?"

And now, for my speech. He's gonna love it.

"You see, my dear Lawry... "

"Y-yes?"

"I like to question myself. Not only me and myself, see... Last night I contemplated the world. And I asked myself, why the sky is blue? But then I found the answer. Sky filters out visible light's wavelengths. But there are other questions I haven't found the answer yet."

"Like?"

"I question myself. My mind, my... sanity... You heard the news, what happened on Shamouti island one year ago?"

"These murders? Five people, completely random, killed in most vile ways?"

He gulped.

"They never found the culprit. He never left any track. Wonder why?"

He gulped even harder.

"Because he could fly"

I then came closer to him. With a knife. He looked at the sharp, humongous blade. And the sharp, humongous blade looked back at him.

"I think I'll never find an answer about the state of my sanity. Maybe because I never had it in the first place?"

"P,please, don't do this pal."

"Hush, hush, Lawrence the third. Now, pretend you don't have any mouth. And you don't have to scream"

*****************

Great. Now I have to clean my place. But let me tell you something.

I was finally able to name it. That feeling I felt. Feeling, lingering long since in my heart.

Was it love? Was it hate?

No.

It was revenge.


End file.
